1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequential connecting apparatus which may be combined with an automatic testing apparatus for testing devices to be mounted on an aircraft and which enables unattended testing of a plurality of devices in succession.
2. Related Background Art
An automatic testing apparatus is used to test a device to be mounted on an aircraft such as an automatic variation computer. The automatic testing apparatus automatically tests the functions of the device.
The test by the automatic testing apparatus is conducted in the following sequence.
(1) An operator first connects an avionic device to be tested to a connector of the automatic testing apparatus. Usually, the number of devices which can be connected to the automatic testing apparatus at one time is one.
(2) The operator selects a test program for the equipment to be tested and inputs the selection into the automatic testing apparatus. Test contents for the equipment are programmed in the apparatus.
(3) The operator causes the automatic testing apparatus to execute the test program.
(4) When the automatic testing apparatus starts the execution of the test program, it requests to the operator, during the execution of the test program, to input data such as a type number of the device, a manufacture number, an operator name and a test date.
(5) The operator inputs those data into the automatic testing apparatus.
(6) The automatic testing apparatus then continues to execute the test program, and completes the function test of the equipment.
(7) When the function test of the equipment is completed, the operator takes the equipment out of the automatic testing apparatus. Where a plurality of devices are to be tested, the next device is mounted on the automatic testing apparatus and the above steps are repeated.
Since only one device may be mounted on the automatic testing apparatus at one time, where the functions of a plurality of devices are to be tested, the operator has to remove a device for which the test has been completed in order to mount the next device. This takes manpower. Further, since the automatic testing apparatus requests the input of the data such as the type number of the equipment, the manufacture number, the operator name and the test date during the execution of the test program, the operator has to stay at the automatic testing apparatus during the execution of the test program in order to input those data.